1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of wireless mobile device services. More specifically, the present invention relates to poll creation, poll publication, and poll processing.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile devices may be used to communicate via text messages. The use of text messages may be used to conduct polls. An example of text based polling is the television show American Idol. Viewers of American Idol vote for the contestants they want to help avoid elimination. An available voting method is the use of text messages from a mobile device. Viewers send a text message with the word “vote” to a number associated with the particular contestant for whom the viewer wants to vote. These votes, along with votes received through other voting methodologies, are counted and used in determining the outcome of the show.
Mobile device polling is currently limited to polls setup by large entities such as American Idol in association with a network service provider (e.g., AT&T Wireless). The subject matter of the text message polls and the allowable responses are predetermined. There is a need in for individuals to create and conduct their own text message polls that is presently unavailable in the prior art.